1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a method of driving the same, and more particularly to a display apparatus that may have a wide viewing angle, high contrast characteristics, and a high response speed, and a method of driving the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device is a device that displays an image by adjusting the light transmission ratio of liquid crystals using an electric field.
An LCD has diverse display modes according to the molecular arrangement of the liquid crystals. Due to advantages in the manufacturing processes, Twisted Nematic (TN) mode, Patterned Vertical Alignment (PVA) mode, and Electrically Controlled Birefringence (ECB) mode have been mainly used. Particularly, in a TN or ECB mode LCD, liquid crystal molecules initially oriented horizontal with a substrate become oriented almost perpendicular to the substrate when a voltage is applied thereto. Accordingly, due to the refractive anisotropy of the liquid crystal molecules, the viewing angle of the LCD may be narrowed when the voltage is applied.
By contrast, in an Electrically-induced Optical Compensation (EOC) mode LCD, two electrodes are arranged parallel to each other on two opposite substrates, respectively, and liquid crystal molecules having positive dielectric anisotropy are oriented perpendicular to the opposite substrates. When a voltage is applied to the two opposite electrodes, the perpendicularly oriented liquid crystals move in a horizontal direction to adjust the light transmission ratio, so that high contrast characteristics and wide viewing angle characteristics may be obtained.
However, in comparison to the time Ton required to change the orientation of the liquid crystal molecules from vertical orientation to horizontal orientation when an electric field is applied between the two electrodes, the time Toff required to make horizontally oriented liquid crystal molecules return to the vertical orientation state when the electric field between the two electrodes is removed is relatively long. Accordingly, in the event that the grayscale is changed from a high grayscale to a low grayscale, the response time may be increased, thereby deteriorating the display quality of the LCD.